Advances in integrated circuit and telecommunication technology have led to wide spread adoption of wireless mobile client devices, in particular, wireless mobile communication devices. Wireless mobile communication devices, such as wireless mobile phones, offer the advantage of enabling their users to be communicatively reachable by their business associates, friends and family members, wherever the users may be, as long as they are within the reach of the service networks. Because the wireless mobile phone is prevalent, often times, users consider wireless mobile phones as their first medium of communication, even if a traditional wired line telephone is available, such as, in a users home. It is often the case, where a user will pick up their wireless mobile phone before they pick up their traditional wired line telephone. Thus, even non-professionals are increasingly dependent on their wireless mobile phones to meet their communication needs. However, there may be situations where traditional functions of a wireless mobile phone may be inadequate for a user's communication needs.
For example, if a user is within visual range of another person, with whom the user wishes to communicate, the user may talk very loudly. Talking very loudly may be ineffective if the area is noisy. Another method may be to use hand signals, which may be ineffective to convey a message due to the cryptic nature of hand signals. Making a large physical sign for display may be another method, but again, this method may be ineffective if the area is relatively dark.
The user may use a wireless mobile phone to call the other person; however, calling the other person will require the other person to have his/her own wireless mobile phone. It also requires knowledge of the other person's phone number. Additionally, the difficulties of communicating in less than ideal conditions, such as noisy conditions, will not be resolved by calling the other person using the wireless mobile phone.
The afore described difficulties with using wireless mobile phones apply equally to other wireless mobile communication devices, such as, wireless mobile pagers, instant messengers, and so forth.
Note: The term “wireless mobile phone” as used herein (in the specification and in the claims) refers to the class of telephone devices equipped to enable a user to make and receive calls wirelessly, notwithstanding the user's movement, as long as the user is within the communication reach of a “service station” of a wireless telephony service provider. Unless specifically excluded, the term “wireless mobile phone” is to include the analog subclass as well as the digital subclass (of all signaling protocols). Further, wireless mobile communication devices will simply be referred to as wireless mobile devices or wireless communication devices. Unless the specific context requires otherwise, in the general context of this application, the two terms are used interchangeably.